Torn Souls of Shattered Glass
by Lil Blader Demon
Summary: [Rewrite of 'A Shattered Soul'] Kai's soul is filled complete with worry, Ray's soul is losing faith in everyone it knew. Will Kai save Ray in time, or will the nekojin lose grip of his memories and become something he's not and never wanted to be? KxR!


L.B.D: Hello, and..uh...welcome to the re-written version of "A Shattered Soul"! Yaaay!

Ray: So you're saying I'm going to have to go through everything, **all over again**?!?

L.B.D: Yep!

Ray: I hate you so, so, SO much!

L.B.D: I love you too!

Kai: L.B.D...After this story, I'm going to give you such a big beating for hurting my Ray-Ray that you'll feel it 100 years AFTER you die!

L.B.D: ...(faints)

**Disclaimer: L.B.D owns nothing, we all knew that...Right?**

-.-.-.-

Torn Souls of Shattered Glass

_Chapter 1_

-.-.-.-

Snow lightly kissed the delicate tanned cheeks and nose of a gorgeous young man; his long raven hair binded together in a white silk fabric, keeping a bit of his hair poking out of the bottom. It's appearence was quite tail-like the way it swished along with the boys hips as they rocked back and forth following each graceful step taken. Rosy tinted lips had been accompanied by a sheer-white fang peeking out from it's cavern, while eyes as bright as the sun highlighted his face, as they scanned around the many buildings of Moscow, Russia. His jet-black bangs bobbing to and fro were seperated from another piece of silk, this time coloured a brilliant red, also embedded with the yin-yang symbol spot-on in the center. Surrounding the boys figure was a simple t-shirt also embedded with the yin-yang symbol on the back, while resting on his slim waist were baggy black pants that ended short on his ankles, and black kung-fu shoes protected his feet.

Sighing, he brushed his hands throughout his hair and then reached into his pocket, where he soon grasped onto a piece of metal and plastic, bringing it out into the coldness of Russia, although still warm from the heat emitting inside the boys hand. The object held protectively by the young mans delicate fingers, was a beyblade, silver and grey. Inside the middle was the ever-powerful lightning tiger, Driger, which shone brightly, despite the fact the sun was not peeking over the clouds.

The owner of this blade was none other then one of the World Champions, Ray Kon. It had been two years since the last Beyblade World Championships, and as usual, the Bladebreakers still owned their title. Mr.Dickenson told the teams he was going to make the new tournament up a few notches with more intense beydishes, tag-team battles, and also, that before the tournament would start, he would yet again call the teams back and switch them around a bit.

Ray was now 18, and happened to be travelling the world with his team, the undefeated champions. He came from a small village in China, and used to be apart of the Chinese Beyblade team, the White Tigers. Tyson Granger lived in a dojo located in Japan with his grandfather, who happened to talk as if it were still the time _he_ were a child. Tyson was the renowned Champion of Beyblade, and has a great passion for the sport and his wind-wielding dragon, Dragoon, which barely suprassed his great passion for food. Max Tate, half american, half japanese. This hyper blonde was basically friends with everyone he met, and lived in a Beyblade shop, also located in Japan with his dad. Max's mother stayed in America where she trained the All-Stars and studied different Beyblade techniques. The blonde was also the holder of the sea-turtle, which controlled the flows of water, Draciel. Kenny, aka the 'Chief', was the beyblade studier and repairer of the team. He helped his team with their techniques, and balanced out their blades. Kenny also came from Japan and lived with his parents. Then there was Kai Hiwatari. He used to be the leader of the Beyblade stealing group called the BeySharks, yet soon enough he became the team captain of the Bladebreakers. Kai was treated in an abbey controlled by his grandfathers twisted ways, where the old man transformed kids into emotionless toys, determined to take over the world by his team of robot-beybladers to win the tournament and steal others bitbeats along the way. That abbey was located in Russia, where this cold-hearted team captian was born.

Sighing again, Ray looked down at the blade in his hand, a small green light emitting from the center.

"Why, my master, how come you are outside alone? Where is your team?" the white tiger questioned, confused as to why Ray was wandering around Moscow without assistance.

"Back at the hotel," Ray replied, a low growl forming in his throat,"they were supposed to wait for me while I got my bags, but instead I got a note saying that Tyson was getting cold. So that leads to me, looking for the hotel for nearly two hours...My legs can't handle it anymore!"

Driger was puzzled, why didn't his master just stop walking and take a break? Or phone one of his friends asking where this building was? Although the questions were dying to roll off his tongue, the tiger did not dare to ask them, in fear his master would throw him on the street from the grouchy mood the neko-jin was in.

Stopping at a crosswalk, Ray looked and smiled slightly to see that no cars were coming. Slowly, he started to make his way across. Soon enough, Ray's vision started to blur, and his legs weren't able to carry his weight any longer.

-.-.-.-

Max fidgeted in his place on the couch, his fingers twirling around his blonde hair,"Where's Ray?" he asked, turning to face at Tyson, his blue eyes brimming with worry,"Don't you think he should've found the hotel by now? Shouldn't we go look for him?"

The blonde was greeted with a reassuring smile,"Don't worry, Maxie! Ray'll be fine, you know how strong he is!"

"Yeah...but..." Max trailed off, as he looked down, gripping onto the couch arm,"what if...what if he's...?"

Tyson frowned, why was Max so worried? Tyson placed a hand on the younger's shoulder, causing Max to jump a bit,"Believe me, Ray's completely fine! He can handle finding the hotel, it's not that hard."

"How would you know that, Tyson?!" a new voice entered the room, nearly screaming his head off,"We had Kai to help us here, and he basically knows Moscow like it was the back of his hand! And not to mention that you were asking if nearly _every single building _was the hotel, so _YOU_ of all people shouldn't be saying things like that!"

"Sheesh, Kenny! Don't do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Tyson jumped, pointing at the brunette which sat down inbetween him and the blonde.

Wondering why he actually stayed with those bumbling clowns, Kai sighed and sat down on the leather chair, turning on the tv seeing as the remote was right there. He was about to change the channel since the news didn't really interest him, it was always the same to Kai, but what he saw made him wide-eyed, it made him choke out fumbled words, it made him feel as if someone had ripped out his heart and butcher it with a chainsaw. The others also had a similar expression, eyes wide, and also on the verge of tears, mouths hanging open, just...all full of shock and guilt.

_"A few citizens surrounding the area had seen the driver jump out of the truck before it fell over and broke the contents held on it's back, which soon contacted with this young man. Paramedics have been notified and are on their way, so for now all we can do is hope that the boy is able to last until they arrive. This is..."_ the tv screen faded into black as Kai turned it off. For a minute or two everyone just stared at the blank screen, denying the picture of what they had seen.

Kai blinked a couple of times, shaking his head before getting off his chair and opening the door,"C'mon," he whispered, forcing out his words,"let's go."

The other three nodded, slowly standing and following their captain,"K-Kai...?" Max asked, his voice raspy,"D...do you know where...th-that place...was?"

The Russian gave a simple nod,"Yeah. That was at Arbat Street, it's not too far from here..." the blonde smiled with a small sad smile, then left the room, soon leaving the hotel and following Kai, Tyson and Kenny, words locked inside their mouths the whole way.

Everyone knew when they had found their destination, but no speech flew away from the lips and off their tongue, just a whimper from Max and a tiny squeek from Kenny were the only sounds the four produced. After squeezing and pushing through the murmuring and crowded Russians, the four regretted leaving the airport, they wished they just stayed there and waited for him to return with his luggage so nothing like this could've happened...and Kenny hoped that there was a trash bin near by.

-.-.-.-

L.B.D: Lol, I suck. ANYWAYS...I'm not all that great in...something, I dunno. Also if you could, can you tell me the name of a hospital and place in Moscow or near Moscow please? I searched Google but didn't find anything useful, then Wikipedia popped up and I got the name of Albat Street. Go me. :p

ALSO also, tell me whenever you think I should change the categories, because I'm not all that positive if I chose the right ones.

And yeah...well...yeah. xD


End file.
